Rise and Fall
by Spartan-Scythe
Summary: Shinji and Asuka get into a fight (what not to expect). Takes place before EoE. Sixth Child arrives on scene! Read and Review!


Soul Release Inc presents...  
  
Rise and Fall  
  
Some OOC not a lot. Basic S.I. SxR AxD pairing. Takes place after the 17th angel before EoE.  
  
Shinji Ikari sat in a lounge chair of Mistao's watching TV and eating chips. His day was boring as always except for this...  
  
WHAP!  
  
Shinji cringed as he rubbed the back of his head. He turned to see one Asuka Langley Sohryu fuming behind him.  
  
"Baka, gimme the remote!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're not watching it and I want to watch something else than 'Sailor Moon!'"  
  
Shinji fearing for his already painful life gave her the remote and got up leaving the chips. He made his way to his room and shut the door. Flopping down on his bed, he put the earbuds of his headphones on and turned the SDAT on. He listened to track 25 and track 26 like always. Then he began to drift into a somewhat peaceful sleep.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Asuka still sat in the living room watching some sort of German soap opera when Misato walks in.  
  
"Tadama!"  
  
Asuka looks back at her so-called guardian and huffed.  
  
"You're home early. I thought you said your working late."  
  
Misato mumbled and looks at Asuka. "Where's Shinji?"  
  
"Pervert ran to his room...."  
  
Misato looks at Asuka again and then went to the kitchen for a beer. Opening the fridge she grabbed two beers and sat one on the table. Holding the other in her hand she popped the tab and began to chug its contents. Asuka grunted in disgust at her guardian. She then stood up and stretched out some letting her shirt ride up to show some of her washburn stomach.  
  
"Misato, I'm going to get a shower. Make sure baka Shinji doesn't try to peek on me!"  
  
"You sure you don't want him to Asuka?"  
  
Asuka fumed more and stomped off to her room. She grabbed some clothing and stormed off to the shower. Once in the bathroom Asuka looked up at the bras and panties littering the clothesline and mirror. Asuka's eye twitched and she narrowed her eyes in disgust.  
  
Shinji still lie on his futon listening to his SDAT when he hears a loud thump on the floor. Pulling the headphones off his ears he gets up and makes his way to his door. Carefully he slides it open a hair to peek outside. Shinji sees Misato passed out at the table and sighs. Shinji opens the door the rest of the way and walks to Misato. He picks her up on her feet and tries to carry her to her room.  
  
"Geez Misato, how much do you weight?"  
  
As Shinji struggles with Misato, Asuka gets out of the shower and starts to towel herself dry. She then hears multiple thumps and goes to investigate while wrapping the towel around her body. To her dismay she sees Shinji with Misato on the floor in a very 'interesting' position.  
  
"HENTAI! I KNEW IT!"  
  
"A-Asuka! It's not what it seems I swear!" Shinji protested but to no avail.  
  
"Baka hentai! PERVERT!"  
  
Shinji tries to stand up while trying to get Misato up as well. Asuka then runs back into the bathroom screaming something about how Shinji's a pervert and not wanting him to touch her. Shinji only sighs and gets Misato to her room and lies her on her bed. Shinji pulls the blanket up to Misato's shoulders and walks out of her room. He slides the door shut and shrugs.  
  
"Goodnight Misato"  
  
Asuka takes this chance and walks out of the bathroom only to bump into Shinji. Asuka jumps up abit and screams at him. She rears her hand back then swings it forward connecting face with palm of hand.  
  
SLAP  
  
Shinji falls to the floor holding his face and wincing. Asuka stands over him and narrows her eyes at him more.  
  
"Baka! You tried to touch me!"  
  
"No Asuka I swear! I never did...I.... I never would!"  
  
"Oh so now your saying I'm not good enough to touch!"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
Asuka then proceeds to kick Shinji in the side and kick him in the stomach while screaming German curse words. All Shinji could do was curl up into a ball hoping to protect him from the onslaught. Finally Asuka kicks Shinji in the side hard enough to make him cry out in pain. That's when it happened...  
  
Shinji snapped.  
  
He jumps up and grabs Asuka's foot and flips her over on the floor. He then grabs her by the hair and drags her to the living room. This sudden change of attitude in him catches Asuka off guard. She franticly struggles to get herself free of his grip on her hair. Shinji's grip never waivers as he holds tight to her hair still dragging her along.  
  
"This is the last time Asuka! No more!"  
  
"W-what!?!?!?"  
  
"The last time you hit me ever! You are going to regret it!"  
  
Asuka's eyes get wide as she finds herself flying in the air after being hit in the face.  
  
ACK!  
  
Asuka lands on the wooden table face first then rolls off the side. She stands up holding her left cheek and lunges at Shinji. She scores a direct hit in his stomach and lurches him backward against the wall. Shinji's head makes contact with hers in a head butt. Shinji then uppercuts her in the stomach knocking the wind from her. Asuka falls to her knee's holding her sides and gasps for air.  
  
"I'll show you what has been building up inside me ever since you hit me."  
  
"Shinji!" Shinji's eyes snap open and he jolts up screaming. His eyes are dilated and his body is covered in a cold sweat. Asuka and Misato bust into his room then light from the moon shining through the only window.  
  
"Shinji! What's wrong?" Misato asks him.  
  
"I killed her!" He yells at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Killed whom Shinji?" Asuka asks him.  
  
Shinji looks up at Asuka and tackles her into a hug. Asuka freaks out and yells out as she lands on the floor.  
  
"Asuka! I'm so sorry!" Shinji pleads to her.  
  
Asuka can only sit there dumbfounded as he latches onto her. Asuka's eyes seem to soften as he hugs her waist but it doesn't last for long as she pushes him off her and he falls backwards.  
  
"Baka! Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"And don't say you're sorry! It drives me nuts!"  
  
"So.... Alright...."  
  
Misato just watches them fuse and sighs then walks out of the room to the kitchen. She grabs a beer from the never ending supply and sits down. Pen- Pen walks up to her and squawks.  
  
"Hey Pen-Pen..."  
  
All the warm water penguin can do is squawk and walks off to his cold home. Misato then hears a crash as Asuka runs out of the room and dives under the table.  
  
"HE'S LOST IT MISATO!"  
  
Shinji walks out of the room and looks around. Misato looks at Shinji and blinks as he grabs his jacket and runs out of the apartment. Asuka watches him and stays under the table then to door slides shut on a hiss of air.  
  
Tokyo-3 park  
  
Shinji walks through the small park in the middle of the night. He looks around at the different little dirt paths and swing sets with benches nearby. Without even thinking he walks right over to one of the benches and sits down. Shinji looks down at the ground and sighs deeply. His eyes never leave a small pebble as he recalls what happened to make him act like that.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"All right Baka...tell me what happened in the dream."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it..."  
  
"Shinji if you don't tell me how am I going to help you?"  
  
"But Asuka I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Asuka starts to lose her patience as he taps her foot on the ground. Shinji keeps his eyes averted from her gaze and gets up off his bed.  
  
"I bet you were dreaming about me again weren't you?"  
  
"You can say that but it's not what you think so don't say it."  
  
Asuka looks at Shinji and blinks in surprise at the tone of his voice.  
  
He sounds like his father. Asuka thought to herself.  
  
Shinji tries to walk past Asuka but her hand grips his arm tightly and refuses to let go. He turns around to her and looks deep with in her eyes. Asuka sees the fire in his eyes but still refuses to let him go.  
  
"You're going to tell me third child, or I'll force it out of you!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try Second."  
  
Asuka's grip on Shinji's arm loosens greatly at the venom dripping off Shinji's tone as he said 'Second'. Asuka then proceeds to rant at Shinji...like always.  
  
"Baka if you do not tell me what happened I'm going to force it out of you like I said earlier. So you'd better tell me now if you do not wish to be hurt."  
  
Shinji grabs Asuka's arm tightly causing her to let go of his arm and getting a small squeak of pain from Asuka. He then tosses her aside onto his bed and walks out of the room. Asuka jumps up and grabs Shinji again and pulls him back into the room and pins him to the wall.  
  
"Damn it Shinji! TELL ME!"  
  
"IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU SECOND CHILD! NOW! LET ME GO!  
  
Asuka shivers at the pure hatred and coldness of his voice but stays anyway. Shinji grabs her and throws her out of his room and begins to throw various things at her.  
  
Clothes, cloth hangers small coins and jars followed by his SDAT go flying at Asuka as she tries to dodge most of it. She dodges the jars and coins but winds up getting hit in the chest by the SDAT. Her fear takes the better part of her as she grabs the SDAT and runs toward the living room...  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Shinji shudders and sighs. He looks up at the sky wondering if he could ever escape this life of torture. His prayers must have reached someone up there for Shinji then hears a most familiar voice.  
  
"Pilot Ikari?"  
  
Shinji almost falls off the bench and turns to see Rei Ayanami. She looks at him and tilts her head some.  
  
"Major Katsuragi phoned me. She said you might try to run away somewhere."  
  
"Oh Misato did that huh? Figures." Shinji said coldly.  
  
"Is there something wrong Pilot Ikari?"  
  
"No Ayanami. I'm fine thanks."  
  
Rei knew when something was wrong with Shinji. She could see the way he acts around her and the way he talks.  
  
"Ikari, something is wrong and your hiding it are you not?"  
  
"Rei...I...don't want to talk about it."  
  
Shinji looked back down at the ground and shudders some forgetting he dropped his jacket while running here. Rei sees him shuddering and she then walks over to him and sits down placing her arms around him.  
  
"R-Rei! What are you doing?"  
  
"You are cold. Therefore I am willing to share my body heat with you. I read in a book that if two persons share warmth with one another they can stay heated for a long period of time."  
  
Shinji's face began to heat up not from Rei's warmth but from him blushing like a strawberry. His body had stiffened up greatly and he dare not to move.  
  
"Ikari are you ill? You do not move and your face is flushed."  
  
"I-I'm fine Ayanami....I just didn't expect this."  
  
"Do not worry Pilot Ikari. I will help you."  
  
Rei then removed her arms from Shinji and stood up. Shinji felt relieved and looked at her.  
  
"Ikari it is late. I think we should return to our homes."  
  
Shinji looked at her watch. 2:34am.  
  
"You're right Ayanami. We should go back home. How about I walk you home first?"  
  
Rei's face shown a tint of red as she thought it out.  
  
Why do I feel this way? Ikari wishes to walk me home but yet my body has the desire to warm up around my face? Rei says to her self.  
  
Shinji looks at Rei as she talks to herself and smiles somewhat. He then waves hand in front of her eyes. Rei then blinks and snaps out of her daze/  
  
"I will allow you to walk me home Pilot Ikari."  
  
"Thank you Rei. Oh by the way could you um call me Shinji?" he asked blushing.  
  
"I may do that Ik-Shinji. As long as you can call me Rei?"  
  
Shinji smiled fully and nodded his approval. He then did something that shocked both him and Rei by taking her hand in his.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Yes Rei?"  
  
"Why are you holding my hand?" Rei asked him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have."  
  
Shinji let Rei's hand go and looked down at his feet. But Rei shook her head and took Shinji's hand back in her and laced her fingers with his.  
  
"Shinji you may hold my hand. It feels.....warm." Rei assured him. Why do I allow him to hold my hand. This feeling in my chest is aching but it does not hurt. Is this....love? I will have to ask the commander about this.  
  
And so Shinji walked Rei back home to her apartment. Rei told Shinji that she would like to talk to him more often and Shinji said he would like that.  
  
NERV HQ Next day  
  
"Ikari?"  
  
"Yes Fuyutsuki?  
  
"I just received word that the sixth child has arrived."  
  
Commander Ikari stood before the main tower of the NERV command center and turned to his Sensei.  
  
"Did you check the sixth's background extensively?"  
  
"Yes sir. He was sent from Germany to replace the 5th child after the incident. Seele has no knowledge of his arrival. What should I do?"  
  
"See to it that the child has living quarters for now. I will talk to him myself when the time comes."  
  
"Yes commander."  
  
Ikari watched as Fuyutsuki walked off to greet the sixth. He then turned back to watch the bridge bunnies as they worked.  
  
Maya Ibuki felt a shiver as Ikari watched her like a hawk.  
  
NERV HQ Block 34 Section 8 Hall 3b  
  
Sub Commander Fuyutsuki stood in the hall as the sixth child calmly walked up to him. The boy was standing 5'11 easily coming to the size of Fuyutsuki maybe two or three inches under his chin. The boy looked up at Fuyutsuki through his orange tinted glasses and pushed them up to cover his eyes again. Fuyutsuki looked the boy over making sure if he was a threat or not. He saw the boy only wore a black muscle shirt, black pants and black boots with zippers as the laces.  
  
This boy is a mystery to me. Why did Germany branch send him here? Fuyutsuki asked himself.  
  
"You are Pilot Acuion correct?"  
  
They boy merely nodded. Fuyutsuki shook his head and went on.  
  
"Follow me please. I will take you to your living quarters and then Commander Ikari will speak with you.  
  
The American pilot grabbed his book bag and followed Fuyutsuki. He looked around the dimly lit hallway as he followed Fuyutsuki.  
  
Fuyutsuki felt a bit uneasy with the boy behind him like that. He didn't know if they boy would attack him or just try something. As they were walking by the Eva cages, Commander Ikari stood atop a gangplank over looking Eva Unit 01 watching it closely.  
  
"Yui..."  
  
The American pilot stopped walking and looked up at the Commander. He pulls his tinted glasses down some and looks at the Eva then to Ikari.  
  
"Ikari..." was the one word that slipped from the boys mouth and into the air.  
  
Fuyutsuki stopped walking and turned to the boy. He looked up at the gangplank seeing the commander. Fuyutsuki looked back at the boy and then to the Commander again. Commander Ikari turned to the Fuyutsuki and the pilot.  
  
"Is that the child Fuyutsuki?"  
  
"Yes sir. This is the sixth child, Daimon Acuion of Germany."  
  
"Send him to me."  
  
The sixth child walked onward to Ikari without Fuyutsuki telling him too. Ikari watched the boy as he stopped short of Ikari's position and looks up at him.  
  
"Daimon Acuion, The Sixth Child, why are you here?"  
  
Daimon pushed his glasses back up to his face hiding his eyes and opened his mouth some.  
  
"I was sent by the German NERV branch to replace Kawrou Nageisa as the fifth child. German Commander Argoshu sent me here by order of the U.N."  
  
Ikari stared down at the child. I like him already. Quick and to the point with the coldness of me almost.  
  
"Your living quarters have been assigned to you already. You will be living in the apartment beside Major Katsuragi and the Second and Third Children. I would also advise you to stay away from the Major. She has....drinking issues and will throw a ...party...to welcome you. And from this day forward you will only take orders from myself and Fuyutsuki. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Dismissed."  
  
Ikari turned back around to Unit 01 and watches it again. Daimon walks off behind Fuyutsuki again to follow to his new home.  
  
Ikari/Sohryu/Katsuragi household  
  
Misato sits down at the table drinking her regular amount of beer when she hears the phone ring. She gets up and walks over to it only to find Shinji had answered it for her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I need to speak with Katsuragi."  
  
"Uh yes."  
  
"Misato? Its for you. I think it's Sub Commander Fuyutsuki."  
  
Misato walks over to the phone and looks at Shinji. Shinji hands her the phone and shrugs.  
  
"Thanks Shinji."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Shinji goes back to his room and shuts the door. Misato looks at the phone and sighs then puts her ear to the receiver.  
  
"Katsuragi here."  
  
"Major, this is Fuyutsuki. I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Surprise sir?"  
  
Misato couldn't believe what she heard. A surprise? From a commander?  
  
"Yes. Come next door." click  
  
Misato just looks at the phone then hangs up. She grabs her jacket and walks to the door putting her shoes on and then stops.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka. I'm going out for a few. I'll be back in a minute or so."  
  
"OK!" was the collective response from both pilots.  
  
Misato walks out the door and goes to the next door apartment. She looks at the name plate.  
  
Acuion  
  
That wasn't there before. Or was it? she thinks to herself.  
  
After thinking it over she just shrugs and knocks on the door. After three knocks, Fuyutsuki answers the door. He looks at the Major with an auspicious eye.  
  
"Major. Please come in." he moves aside gesturing for her to come inside.  
  
"Thank you sir." she steps inside.  
  
Fuyutsuki shuts the door and walks on before her and she follows him to the living room.  
  
"Sit. Please."  
  
Misato sits down looking at the commander. Fuyutsuki looks at her and smiles some.  
  
"I have someone for you to meet Major."  
  
"Oh? Who is that sir?"  
  
Fuyutsuki motions a hand for someone to come into the living room. Daimon comes out of the kitchen pushing his glasses up to his face.  
  
"This is Daimon Acuion. The Sixth Child."  
  
Misato's eyes widen some and she looks at Daimon. She rubs her eyes twice to make sure.  
  
"SIXTH!! He is a pilot!!"  
  
"Yes Major. He is the pilot of Eva 06. The Eva is being shipped as we speak. It will arrive in two days. You Major are in charge of him. You're now his legal guardian."  
  
"But sir? How will I be able to accommodate his living needs? My apartment is full, I don't have any extra rooms."  
  
"All taken care of. No need to worry. He will here, next door to you."  
  
Daimon watches as the commander and major converse with one another. He shakes his head and walks off to the front door, slipping his shoes on he quietly opens the door. Daimon steps outside and shuts the door and looks around.  
  
"The other pilots are next to me. Yet they do not know of my existence. I will correct that now."  
  
Daimon walks next door and looks at the name plate: Katsuragi. He smirks and rings the buzzer to get attention to the door.  
  
"Coming." a female voice says.  
  
Must be Pilot Sohryu. Daimon mentally notes.  
  
The door slides open some revealing Asuka dressed in her short shorts and yellow shirt.  
  
"May I help you?" she says sarcastically.  
  
"You are Asuka Sohryu, Pilot of Eva Unit 02 am I correct?"  
  
Asuka's brow quirks some and she looks at Daimon with a cautious look.  
  
"What if I am? What's it to you?"  
  
"I am Daimon Acuion, the sixth child."  
  
Asuka stands there shocked and blinks. Shinji then walks up to the door and loks at Asuka then Daimon.  
  
"Uh. May we help you?"  
  
"Ah. Shinji Ikari. Pilot of Eva Unit 01. So nice to meet you."  
  
Shinji steps back and pulls Asuka from the door then steps forward again. He looks at Daimon fearing for his sake he steps outside shutting the door.  
  
"Who are you and how do you know my name?"  
  
"I'm Daimon Acuion. Pilot of Eva 06, the sixth child."  
  
Shinji's right hand begins to clench and unclench slowly. He looks Daimon over again.  
  
"If you are the sixth child...where's Misato?"  
  
"Next door talking to Sub Commander Fuyutsuki."  
  
Daimon motions next door with his hand for Shinji to see.  
  
"You may go in if you like. I do not lie to you Mr. Ikari."  
  
"Mr. Ikari? Oh no. Just call me Shinji."  
  
Shinji extends his hand to Daimon. Daimon shakes his hand gently and smiles at him. Asuka opens the door again and looks out at the door as they shake hands.  
  
"Is he friendly Shinji?"  
  
"Yes Asuka he is. He is a new pilot, can you believe it?"  
  
Asuka looks at Daimon and steps outside still giving him a cautious look.  
  
"Do not worry Ms. Sohryu I do not bite. Hard anyway."  
  
"Ms. Sohryu. Ha. That's funny. I'm the Great Asuka Langley Sohryu to you!"  
  
Daimon only smiled and bowed down some to her.  
  
"Yes your highness. Your servant Daimon Acuion is at your every whim and need."  
  
Asuka smiled at him and laughed at his joke as did Shinji. Daimon stood upright once more and smiled with them.  
  
"It is an honor to meet both of you."  
  
"Its our pleasure." Shinji answers for both of them.  
  
Asuka looks at Shinji then back at Daimon.  
  
"So where did transfer from Daimon?" Asuka asks him.  
  
"From Germany. I was part of S2 development team. More or less the test subject."  
  
Asuka gasps in shock and jumps for joy almost.  
  
"I'm from Germany too!! OOOH what part are you from?!"  
  
Daimon looks at Asuka and smiles at her taking his glasses off to show his ice blue eyes to them.  
  
"I don't really know. Only thing I know is being raised in the German NERV branch by the commander himself. I don't really call him father because of his high stature. He trained me in all German Martial art forms and hand to hand military warfare."  
  
Shinji steps aside and gestures for Daimon to come inside. Daimon nods and steps inside followed by the other two pilots. Shinji goes to the kitchen and starts to make some tea for them.  
  
"Daimon?"  
  
"Yes Shinji?"  
  
"Do you drink tea? or would you prefer something else?"  
  
"Tea is fine Shinji, so long as it is warm."  
  
Shinji smiles inwardly to himself and preps the tea for him and Daimon when Asuka comes in to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey dummkof , what about me?"  
  
"Sorry Asuka, I forgot heh. What do you like to drink?"  
  
"I want tea. But don't put any sugar or cream in it!"  
  
Shinji merely nods and goes about making the tea when Asuka walks into the living room to see Daimon just standing there.  
  
"Hey why don't you sit down Daimon?"  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, Liebshin."  
  
Asuka's hearing picks up the German word that came from Daimon's voice and she looks up at him.  
  
"What did you cal me Daimon?"  
  
Daimon starts to stutter out some words before coming to a right one.  
  
"What?"  
  
Asuka walks over to him and looks him dead in the eyes.  
  
"You called me your lover in German didn't you?!"  
  
"No."  
  
Just a straight out answer. No force or strain to get the word out. Just no.  
  
"Yes you did. I'm from Germany too Baka! Don't think I can't understand what you said."  
  
Daimon looked at her and only smiled once then he looked up at the ceiling and turned away from Asuka.  
  
"Don't you turn your back on me! Look at me and tell me that you called me your lover!!"  
  
Daimon didn't turn around and he yawned slightly waiting for his tea. Shinji poked his hand out of the kitchen and saw Asuka ranting to him. Oh great, Daimon's already getting chewed out by the Devil. Shinji snickered at his little comment about Asuka and went back to fixing the tea.  
  
Asuka grabbed Daimon's shoulder and whipped him around to face her. She thought about smacking him or just pounding the hell out him but she didn't want to make a bad impression but her pride took control and....  
  
SMACK!  
  
Daimon's eyes moved to the offending hand that had just graced its presence on his cheek. He looked up at Asuka and back down to her hand.  
  
"Why'd you hit me Asuka? What did I do to deserve that?" Daimon says while wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. 


End file.
